It is well established in the conveying arts that it is often necessary to protect the edges of palletised goods whilst in transit. Damage can be caused to palletised goods in a variety of ways and such damage has the effect of reducing profits for the retailer, transporter and/or manufacturer. Consequently, so-called edge protectors are often used to protect the edges of palletised goods to avoid, or at least reduce, such damage. Examples of known edge protectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,877,673, 4,742,916 and 3,049,260.
It is further known that certain positions within a shop, such as a supermarket, are more likely to lead to a purchase by a consumer. For example, promotional items or goods on special offer are often displayed at the ends of aisles. Such displays tend to elicit a greater deal of attention from both casual observers and active shoppers, thereby hopefully leading to a purchase.
Aisle-end displays often require goods to be located within dedicated display means, such as large containers, often large cardboard boxes. These large containers are normally decorated with advertising literature regarding the product or other promotional information.
In use, a retailer will either accept a delivery of the goods to be promoted and an associated display means which will be assembled and located with the goods therein at the requisite site in the store or, alternatively, the manufacturer will send the goods to the retailer, already packaged in the display means and ready to be displayed.
These known display means are expensive and, if transported whilst laden, that is already containing the product, they are liable to be damaged on route. Such damage will obviously be expensive for the parties involved, as well as ruining the appearance of the display means within the store and/or the so-packaged goods.